


偷情

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	偷情

>>>>>

一切都发生的如此混乱。

信息素交融碰撞在一起，发情期使得它们不知节制地爆发，如同在饥饿遍地的野生区散发出食物的诱人香气，无数的野兽聚集了过来，他们把这个厕所隔间围得水泄不通。

折原临也想逃出束缚，却被身后的人再次按住，被迫趴在马桶的蓄水箱上，他想直起身却敌不过对方的怪力，只得屈辱地趴在那儿，感到自己下半身的衣物被粗暴地扒下，甚至听到了衣料撕毁的刺耳声音，他向后伸出手想推开对方，却被捉住了手腕往面前的墙上按去。

那样的力气几乎使他腕骨折断。

他痛苦地深呼吸着，视线从未如此长时间的这样低过，陌生的恐慌感渗入他的骨髓，连同他的欲潮一同往四肢百骸流去。

“不要……”

无意义地求着，扭动腰肢，被按在墙上的手微微发抖，他的唇也在颤抖，然而他的情欲却背叛了他，下半身的某处像渴望着什么似的，饥渴地等待着浇灌，热度向那里集中而去，黏滑的液体顺着腿根流淌了下来。他浑身发热，吐出的气息连他自己的肌肤也一并灼烧起来。

“放开我……”

外面的嘈杂声仿佛隔了一段距离，他的耳朵里如同充了水，将一切都模糊了，所有的感官都被触感所替代，他感到有人将一个滚热的硬物抵在那处早已湿漉漉的入口，然后撑开所有褶皱毫不留情地顶了进来，剧烈的疼痛感和被填充的感觉冲袭了全身，他僵硬着身体，喉咙里却发出了本能的、近乎情色的呜咽。

墙上的手手指也发白僵硬，对方将指尖扣了进来，另一只手扶住了他的腰，不顾他的痛苦而继续挺进，冷汗布满了额头，他大口地喘着气，低低的悲鸣声仿佛更增进了身后的情欲，在那之后强硬地一捅到底。

腹部好难受，从未有过经验的后穴被粗硬的性器不留缝隙的捅入、填满，让他如同被钉在木板上的标本蝴蝶，活生生的美丽和绝望的挣扎都让目睹这一切的人产生更深切的欲望，想观察他因呼吸和呻吟而起伏的躯体，和他被情潮染上色欲颜色的脊背。当性器在他的体内开拓着、有所适应的时候，便迫不及待地抽出，又在他身躯跟着颤动的时候猛地挺入，将他往前推去，他站不稳地踉跄了一下，但手锢住他的腰不让他过多移动，在他的体内激烈进出起来。

没什么技巧与调情的性爱，只能称得上是交配的性爱，在发情期的操纵下，原本是犬猿之仲的两人交合着，像两头尚未开化的野兽，只顾一个劲地让性器在泥泞的蜜穴里冲撞，被挤出的汁液跟随激烈的交合动作被打成细密的泡沫，向四周溅去。肉体碰撞的密集声响让隔间外面垂涎的野兽们发出急不可耐的低吼，甚至有的人已经脱下裤子对着隔间的门撸动起滚热的性器来。

“喂！再叫大点声！”

喘着粗气的野兽们拍门叫道，命令着里面被按住不断侵犯着的他。

他的思想早已没了大半，猛烈而不留喘息的性事令他无暇顾及其他，脑袋像被煮沸了那样，他深重地不停喘息着，因为快要被湮没的某种绝望而呜咽，那样的低泣声助长了所有人的情欲，身后的人更深地挺入了他，只在他身体的最深处快速进出，摩擦他的性感带，快要将他的孕腔内部顶坏了，他呻吟了一声，捂住了小腹，指腹感受到在他体内肆虐的性器的律动，在那样高频率抽插的折磨下，他的性器也慢慢挺立了起来，从顶端漏出透明的粘液，可怜地跟着他被狠狠搅弄的身躯摇晃。

这才是他第一次被人进入，却被如此粗暴地对待，他的穴口被摩擦得发肿变红，内里的穴肉随着青筋凸起的粗大性器被翻出一些又被带入，痛苦和情潮几乎绞杀了他，他开始变得一塌糊涂，一面顺应本能从孕腔溢出更多的滚热液体、散发出更多的Omega信息素，一面从喉间漏出呜咽与呻吟混杂在一起的甜腻声响。

他完全沉浸在迫不得已的情欲中了，失去了意识而变成了完全的野兽，被身后的人所征服，被抽插到身体不停颤抖，连膝盖也打着抖渐渐直不起来、弯曲下去，身高的差距令对方欲求不满地提起他的腰，让他的臀部更能对准进攻的胯部，他的臀上满是乱七八糟的液体和被拍打的微红，他膝盖因为这样的攻击完全无法直起来，对方却不肯放他下去，他就只好踮起脚尖，打着颤的继续接受身后的撞击，像刚出生站不起来的小鹿一般可怜。

外面的人似乎有的已经射了，发出猥亵的吼声，他们将精液喷射在隔间的门上，急促地涂抹开来，就如同要将其涂抹在他的身体上那样，他们已经等不及要里面的人出来，而让他们进去享用这个可人的Omega了，他们将大门从里锁了起来，拿东西抵住，即使厕所外面的人再拍门喊叫也无济于事，他们要在隔间里面的人射了之后冲进去，将性器轮流插入那个Omega的体内，让对方喊叫，让对方狂乱的哭泣，手里还必须攥着其他人的性器，必要的话嘴巴也得堵上，哭喊时滚烫喉咙里的嫩肉一定也在细密的震动，深喉一定能叫人上天堂，他们要将里面的Omega操到连呜咽的力气都没有，浑身上下没有一处不被性器包围，没有一处不是黏腻腥浓的精液，他们已然是良知尽失的饥饿魔鬼了，只是被里面正享用那个Omega的人所散发出的强势Alpha气息镇压着，不敢轻易闯入，只得在外面徘徊，发出不耐烦的吼声。

里面的人也一定感受到了这样的压迫和威胁，竭尽全力地挽留着体内横冲直撞的性器，繁衍的本能使得他尽可能地索求更多的精液，让对方进入得更深，更能将种子喷洒到孕腔深处，在信息素的极度浓郁下，他那被顶到疼痛的孕腔甚至痉挛起来，他哭泣着、不知所措地收缩自己的穴口，不知道那是要到高潮的象征，身后的人被他吸得腰间发麻，Alpha的结开始胀开，更粗大地挤压在穴肉上，引得他忍不住惊喘，随即对方用前所未有的最快频率冲撞他的身躯来，他们急喘着，液体沾得到处都是，汗液从发尖滴落，最终在他连踮着的脚尖也无法维持即将倒下的时候，他的后颈忽然被人咬住了，极度刺激的疼痛中两人都迎来了最高潮，浓腻的白浊尽数喷洒进他的孕腔，触动着柔软敏感的内壁，而他那从未被照顾到的性器也抖动着，伴随着他的喘息将液体喷洒在了打开的马桶盖子上，以及马桶里。

Alpha的结一旦完全胀开就要过上一段时间才能拔出，确保精液留在他的体内进入他的孕腔深处，直到之后怀上孩子。对方压在他的身上，将下巴抵在他的颈窝处呼吸，带有浓烈雄性气息的剧烈喘息快要连他的呼吸都夺走了，外面的人知道了他们情事的结束已经在拍打起门来，开始逐渐清醒的意识令他明白了一个更加让他窒息的事实——他后颈的腺体已经被咬破，他被这个人标记了，以后只有这个人能让他在发情期无止境地沉沦，他要一辈子都归属于这个人了。而此刻他之前所散发的发情期信息素未散，外面的人依旧性致勃勃，他很有可能在被悲惨的标记之后又被更多的人轮流侵犯，绝望感没顶，然而插在自己体内的那根性器还在源源不断地喷射着能让他受孕的精液，不能更悲惨了，他甚至都能想象到以后怀着孕被众人侵犯的场景——那样的话他恐怕会忍不住杀光所有人，所有、一切的人——但即使这样，他的身体依旧在渴望着有人来插自己，狠狠地侵犯自己，悲哀的、不应该存在的性别。

射精终于完毕，对方从他的体内退了出来，开始清醒的意识使得对方立马就放开了他，如同放开一个不再需要的物品，也是，谁能想到在灭顶的欲潮中清醒以后，发现自己抱了自己最讨厌的人呢，还建立了不必要的、却延续一生的联系。失去支撑之后，他瘫软的身体快要从水箱上滑下来，已经穿好衣物的对方连忙将他翻转过来，正面放在了开着的马桶上，从他红肿的穴内流出的精液与润滑液体混杂在一起，这些黏滑的液体拖出了长丝，向下滴落下去，显得淫靡不堪。

他脱力地呼吸着，身心的双重折磨使他真的不剩下什么力气了，对方却心慌意乱，很有可能将他就这么扔下冲了出去——然后外面的人就会涌进来，如同洪水猛兽，将他淹没在其中，直到让他毁灭殆尽。他极力地抬起一只手，拉住那个人的衣角，那个人却恍若未觉，双目被迷茫与歉意之类的复杂情感所充斥着，没能感受到他的求救，转而打开门向外冲去，就如同他刚刚所预料的那样。

因为是单细胞啊，他苦笑着，放下了那只手。

门外猛兽们发着莹莹绿光的双目向他看了过来——

 

>>>>>

但他最终还是被那个人带走了，那个人刚走出去两步，外面的人便急不可耐地都冲了进来，甚至由于太急而夹在了门口，就在这样的空隙，那个人抬头看向了四周，喘着气，迷茫地看着，仿佛在找寻什么答案，在空气中汲寻着什么，随即又低下头，最后回过身，使力将所有往里涌去的人拨飞，把已经按住折原的人扔到外面的墙上去，一把将瘫软的折原捞起，正面抱在自己怀里，将地上自己之前因为清热而褪下的外套覆在折原赤裸的下身上，把折原抱了出去。

折原的脑袋靠在对方的肩上，无力又苍白，汗湿的刘海在对方一脚踹开被锁着的大门后，因为流通的走廊的风而微微晃动起来，身体靠着的部分炽热而黏腻，其他部分却被风吹得发冷，那些被撞开的门所伤到的人悲鸣着，前来解决的老师追着着急地喊叫，抱着他的人一声不吭地大步向前走着，迷茫也同样弥漫在他们身周，谁也不知道接下来该怎么办。

他被带到了保健室的床上躺下，对方就守在外面不让任何人靠近，直到校医带着针剂做着简单的说明才说服了执拗的对方，得以被放进来给他推进抑制剂，让他吃下避孕的药物。

“这要怎么办？！”

意识迷糊之间，他听到了争吵声，以及熟悉的嗓音在控述的声音，然后，劝阻的声音也传了过来，但最后，还是有结结实实地挨巴掌的声音响起了。

平常的套路，他的双亲最近正好在国内，一定是赶过来揍了标记他的那个人，因为这是一件丢脸的大事，是校内鲜有的丑闻，他在大庭广众之下被上了，还引起了群体骚动，最后在众目睽睽之下被侵犯自己的人抱着，浑身无力地送到了保健室。要是双亲还是在国外，说不定得花上半天左右的时间才能赶到这儿，到那个时候早已经是半夜了，第二天不知道还会不会这么猛烈地扇对方巴掌，冲过来要用拳头揍对方。按理说平和岛是不会还手的，即使一还手就能让整座教学楼倒塌，但还是不会还手，所以自己的双亲不会有危险。他无聊地躺在床上想着。

要是自己在一年前没有被分化成Omega就好了，要是自己的腺体能稳定一些，像别人那样发情期明晰就好了，那也就不会这么猝不及防了，自己真是彻头彻尾的怪人。

比起先前刚从情潮里脱身的恐惧与慌乱，此刻的他已经恢复了清晰的思考，下一步要怎么办？还是将腺体切除吧，虽然成年之后切除更为保险，但现在已经被莫名其妙地标记了那也就无可奈何了，切除之后自己有可能会变成性冷淡，但比起被一生标记、会只对着一个人不知羞耻地发情来，还不如切除来得好。

被束缚的感觉一旦想起分毫就觉得恶心。

在那之后平和岛的父母也姗姗来迟，除了校方以外很少有人知道平和岛家族的富裕程度，校方因为数目可观的捐款而缄口不提，折原却知道，不出所料的是，对方的父母为了不让自己作为继承人的长子就这么稀里糊涂的和别人产生一生的联系，愿意和自己的双亲达成在某方面的共识，送他去费用高昂的私人医院割除腺体，虽然有一定几率会让他以后有些性冷淡，但也会让他成为不那么受性别影响的正常人。

这个手术的费用一向是天价，涉及的注意事项众多，所以很少有人真的去割除，不过折原家还算富裕，是中产阶级，在这之前一直存一笔资金，打算在他成年之后送他去割除腺体手术，现在这一切都迫不得已的提前了。

自己算不算是蹭了一个天价手术呢，还是在顶级医院，他苦中作乐的想。

但事实上手术并不顺利，他那不稳定的腺体再次给他的人生开了个大玩笑，手术刚开始没多久便出现了可怕的异常反应，甚至不得不停下来给他的生命做抢救。

他是那种极低概率的、天生就不适合割腺体的人，这次的强制手术使得他身体的其他部分也受到了影响，以后都不得不靠定期的专业检查和昂贵的药物使身体稳定，也需要悉心照料，否则会有性命之忧——原本只是一个割除腺体的手术，最后却让他变成了一生倒霉的病人。

他的母亲崩溃了，那些检查和药物并非中产阶级所能负担，可问题不是这个，他的一生也付之一炬，他虽然能、但是不被允许再随心所欲地进行高强度的运动，尽管医生一再强调即便现在没有这个割除腺体的手术，他以后说不定也因为其它原因病发，但不管怎么说，这一切的导火索都似乎指向了平和岛家的长子，那个标记了他的人，平和岛静雄。

“我……”

在他被抢救过来之后，一直默然的平和岛站在他身旁，对两方的父母深深地鞠着躬，说道。

“请允许我一生照顾他吧。”

他的母亲捂住了脸，猛烈哭泣起来，他的父亲扶住了她。

在能结婚的年龄到来之前，他就已经成了平和岛家族的新成员。

 

>>>>>

责任和愧疚所带来的义务并不能使伴侣间的情感增加，只是他没能割除的腺体依旧在发挥着效用，当他的发情期到来的时候，也需要对方激烈地进入他，以解他的情欲之渴，他们在这方面仿佛达成了很好的协议，身体也非常契合。

只是，在这以外也不能做到更多了，当初的意外让一切都有了隔阂，要想突破那些实属不易，更何况两人似乎都没有想要突破的念头，一方本来就是老实不愿意乱搞的人，多了一个性伴侣正好合意，另一方则除了有性伴侣这样相同的想法以外，也需要平和岛家雄厚的财力来让自己活下去。他们再也不可能成为你追我赶的犬猿之仲已经是既定的事实，因为折原再也没有那样健康的身体。

两人对彼此的魅力都倍减，平和岛在他眼里不再是那个不被世俗责任所影响的怪物，他在平和岛眼里也变成了普通的、不堪一击的弱者，两人之间除了用情欲交流就再也没有其它。由于要进修家族企业管理，脑袋不灵活的平和岛花了越来越多的时间去做自身不喜欢的事情，这也是因为责任。折原开始觉得，这些都甚为无趣。

欲潮得到解决却又认为少了些什么，折原在完成自己的工作之余感到不满。没错，工作，即使是成为了平和岛家族的一员，他也只做自己感兴趣的事情，他是个不称职的继承人伴侣，但平和岛说一不二的性格使得那个家族只得对他放而任之。

在这点上他倒还算感谢那个草履虫。

只是放任过头的弊端也在他身上施效了，很偶然的契机，他在收集情报的同时瞥见了某个牛郎店门廊处介绍栏里的一个熟悉身影，等他定睛去看的时候，他在心里暗笑潘多拉的魔盒被打开了。

在此之前，他对出轨这个词兴致缺缺，因为没有必要，压在他身上的、那个标记他的人能满足他大部分的情欲，对他来说有时间出轨还不如去观察其他人类的出轨行为，可是当平和岛的越来越陌生让他感到无趣时，他也不由得陷进了这个背德的旋涡中。

牛郎店上层房间里的灯光昏暗而迷情，在一阵敲门声之后，他预定的那个牛郎便走进了房间，进来的新人牛郎有着一头金发，遵照他的口味而换上了黑白分明的酒保服，他坐在床尾，饶有兴趣地看着这个似乎有些害羞而微微低着头不敢看向他的新人牛郎。

“抬起头来~”

在他轻佻的语气下，那个牛郎听话地抬起了头。他不由得深吸了一口气。

那是一张和平和岛一模一样的脸，除了年轻几岁以外没有任何区别，身形也几乎差不多，人像到这个地步也算是件怪事了，要不是因为自家的那位已经有了成熟的气息，他都几乎要以为是对方来到这里专门守株待兔、考验他的忠贞程度来了。

“请问，有什么不对吗？”

见他不说话，那个年轻牛郎问了一句，表情和语调也很像那个人，没什么特别的表情，嗓音低沉，不会刻意献媚。

他招手将那个孩子引至面前，抓起对方骨节明晰的手，让微凉的指尖抵在自己从深色T恤领口露出来的锁骨肌肤上，从下方仰视着对方，目光幽深地看着对方的双眼。

“请让我满足吧，小静~”

对方的神情显露出了些许的困惑。

“折原先生，我的名字是……”

说话的唇被抬高的手的食指抵住了，折原露出浅浅的笑意。

“以后我还会常来的。”

他说道。

“所以，你要尽快适应这个新称呼才行。”

 

>>>>>

不同于那个大抵是因为责任才同他不停交合的人，牛郎小静对待他的方式十分的温柔，真的把他当做客人来努力服侍。由于这个店只有女性和Omega可以进入，而男性Omega又十分稀少，小静说他还从来没有接待过除了女人以外的客人。

“那你可不要咬到我。”

折原抚摸着下方自己两腿之间的年轻孩子的金发，嘱咐道。

“我会注意的。”

对方认真地回道。

性器被对方含入口中，加以细心地“照料”着，他仰起脖颈长叹了一口气，自己是为了什么才选了这个年轻人呢？因为以后也想要出轨所以也拿和自己丈夫像的人适应一下，还是单纯只是因为对方和那个人相像？不过出轨的背德感也的确侵袭了他，那种丑恶的、却使他的下腹阵阵发热的糟糕情感，他的后穴甚至因此分泌出更多的汁液来。

当他被对方放倒在床上，吻上脖颈，手指探到穴口时，那股特殊的情感依旧氤氲在他的胸口，使他既感到愧疚又感到兴奋，偷情的精髓正是由此而来，他想道，因为背德而产生更多的快感，在禁忌之中浮沉。

可违和感也随之而来，这个年轻的牛郎实在太像那个人了，无论是动作还是不懂得圆滑献媚的态度，只是温柔这一点还算有所区分，带着些许青涩，技巧上却更胜一筹，不愧是牛郎，而那个人就只抽插过自己的身体，在经验上大概还比不过这个孩子吧。年轻的小静舔弄着他的乳首，舌尖顺着他胸膛的线条又来到他的腹部，一只手却又略显笨拙地在他的穴口和囊袋间爱抚着，粗糙的掌心激起阵阵酥麻，他将手指插进那头金发里，轻轻地收紧。

在被插入前已经做了足够多的爱抚，穴口变得柔软之后，小静才套上保险套，再涂上一层润滑剂，生怕伤害到他似的一丝不苟地完成了这些，缓慢地进入了他，说是性爱更多的是享受，他的腰被垫高着，伴随着最粗的部分的进入而抓紧了自己枕着的枕头，愉悦地喘息，不由自主地挺起胸膛，乳尖再次被揉捏了，他将双腿交缠在对方的腰上，却有留下一些余地好让对方继续动作，他的发情期虽然只能由那个人满足，信息素也依然足够诱人，对方被他的信息素弄得双目湿润，深深地进入到了他的身体深处。

找准了他的敏感点似有若无地摩擦着，和他温柔地接着吻，对方将一只手臂撑在他的身侧，另一只手握住他的性器撸弄，不猛烈却足够高频率的性爱，令他的脚趾蜷起，腰间发软，如果说那个人带给他的性爱像暴风雨那样酣畅，那么眼前的这个人就像舒服的浪潮，在循序渐进的涌动中达到顶峰。

身心都被温柔地对待了，在第一波过去之后，对方还亲吻着他的每一寸肌肤，将他翻转过来舔吻他的脊背，在他的情欲又渐起时抬起他的腰，将臀肉向两旁扒去，随后，舌尖探向了那里。

“不……”

他趴在柔软的枕头上，低声没什么诚意地拒绝道。对方果然没有听他的，在舔弄了穴口和股沟引起阵阵酥痒之后，又强硬地将舌尖挤进穴内，他满意地喘息着，感受那块灵活的肌肉在体内的搅弄，几近要触及浅处的敏感点时的发狂之感，他低低地呻吟，从那里流出更多的水来，被对方一一舔尽，对方的手在轻抠他的马眼，两边的刺激让他的身体生出强烈的欲求来，恨不得立马就让对方插入，搅得自己浑身颤抖口齿不清，变成只追求情欲的生物。

可对方依旧只用舌头在他的体内小小的戳刺，当离开他的小穴时，还可以看到他穴口因为不满足而一张一合，汩汩地冒出水来，小穴被手指怜爱地插了进去，终于到达了比之前深一点的地方，但是，还不够，他扭动着腰肢，似乎在乞求更多。事实上他的确也是这样想的。

当对方终于把那根他喜欢的性器重又顶上入口，他不禁喜悦地叫出声，像一个合格的荡妇，他配合着对方进入着，摇晃着身体，后入的姿势使得对方进入得更深，每每顶入就好像要把他吞食殆尽似的，他无所顾忌地发出诱人的呻吟，将自己体内的每一份情欲都纾解出来，床单凌乱的褶皱，身体被撞击的律动，以及淫靡的液体摩擦声响，这些都代表了此刻的他，无尽的愉悦，直到对方一个深挺埋进他的体内，性器一跳一跳地将精液都射进保险套里为止。

“明明在我体内射出也行。”

他看着对方将保险套取下打了一个结的举动，故作遗憾地说道。

同样在喘着粗气的对方却不知道该怎么回答似的，又或者是感到没有义务回答吧，毕竟这里是牛郎店，牛郎们必须要戴保险套。

如果对方听了他的话，真的把精液射进他的体内，那么他是否会怀上这个年轻人的孩子呢，个人体质原因，他一直以来都没有怀孕过，都能想象出以后被那个人的父母扫地出门的结局了，只有那个人对这一点仿佛毫不在意，从来不说什么，那人是个古板而守诺言的人，说了会照顾他一生就绝对不会停止，除了哪一方先死去为止，但照顾他又不代表一定要和他结婚，为什么那人会那么固执死脑筋呢，他在杂乱的思考中感到厌烦。

“感谢您的指名。”

看了一眼床头的时钟，发现时间快到之后，对方对他说道。

说这话的时候应该多点笑容吧，他不禁失声笑了起来。

“这次的性爱很舒服，我的腿几乎都要软了。”

他回答道。

“说到腿软，简直就像我第一次被进入时的场景，不过那是另一种意义上的腿软……”

当然前一句并不绝对，他和那个人在第一次之后的性爱也有很多时候激烈得要命，说到后一句时他陷入了沉思，只喃喃地和对方说了一句“下次还会指名你的”，便不再说话了。

年轻的牛郎奇怪地看了他一眼，浅浅地俯了俯身，带上没有系上的领结离开了。

 

>>>>>

他没有说漂亮话，在那次之后确实又指名了几次那名年轻的牛郎，牛郎也渐渐习惯了他叫自己“小静”的行为。

牛郎小静很老实，从来没有多余的言语，对于他的调戏时而会生气，但碍于他是顾客的身份而极力忍着，他在闲来无事的时候调查过一番，知道了这个人家庭有困难之处，所以迫不得已当了牛郎。因为个性不适合这样花哨的职业，刚开始几乎没什么人点，直到被一个圆滑的前辈指点，将弱点转化成了卖点，才算是开始受欢迎起来。

但也没到店里头牌的地步，尤其是在他到来之后，几乎就被他一个人所包养，吩咐店里的人让对方不要接客，好在取悦自己时能有足够的精力。折原看得出来这个年轻人因此而松了一口气，不用服侍其他人令这个孩子不够灵活的脑袋略微放松了下来。

“和我接吻会有苦味吧？”

“是有一点。”

不加掩饰的回答，在几次的幽会之后，对方已经比第一次见面更加懒得献媚了，看准了他不会因此而生气似的，又或者说是本性使然。

他笑了笑，拿出外套口袋里的一个方形药盒给对方看。

“因为我要定时吃药，不然说不定会死。”

对方没有说话，沉默地站在那儿，他颇为无奈地说道。

“又不是要你说出同情的话，不用那么紧张~”

“我没有。”

对方咕哝道。

那天年轻的小静给予了他相当多的温柔，在知晓了他是因为腺体才变成那样以后，立即忍不住用手指在有着标记牙印的腺体周围轻抚，仿佛对待最珍贵的宝物，在意识到自己的越步后又连忙抽回了手指。

他注意到了对方的举动，但装作什么都没有察觉到，他的心底因为这小小的举动而隐隐地有些混乱，他不是想给自己添麻烦才找情人的，要是对方有其它的想法那就不妙了。

必须要让这个年轻的孩子知道清楚的界限，他想道。

可是明明一开始只是打算通过找一个和那个人相似的偷情对象来让自己适应，好让自己去找其他的人，现在却完全没有实行下去。被发现的话真的会被扫地出门吧，失去了在顶级医院里检查的权限，说不定哪天就悄无声息地死去了，很符合自己的死法，但是很怕那个人会一根筋地将诺言实施到底，那个充满责任与义务这类笑话的诺言。

不知是否是因为真的太过频繁地出来偷情了，他发现已经有人将他的不伦之举告知了平和岛，但对方依然没什么表示，每天回来和他睡在同一张床上，两人之间的话语越来越少，需要的时候就使用彼此的身体，他猜还是从前的那份歉意作祟，它匍匐在他们的床侧，一直在那里，令无趣如藤蔓般在他们之间横生。

一生，如同诅咒一般的词语，他抬起手，看向空无一物的手指。他几乎没有戴过平和岛家族为他们选的结婚戒指，和平和岛的那份一起，两只戒指被封印在了保险柜深处。

“我们今天玩点不一样的。”

热度渐渐席卷了上来，他的呼吸加重，对床边的那个年轻人说道。看着年轻小静不解的目光，他微微笑了起来。

一切的最初都源于腺体不稳定带来的发情周期紊乱，在那之后他依旧被这个问题所困扰着，有的时候发情期就这么没有预兆地来了，他看了一眼门口衣架处自己的外套，那里有着抑制剂，但他最后伸手拿向了床头柜处的手机，与此同时，他招手让小静过来，将小静有着金发的脑袋按在自己的脖颈处，小静呼出的热气刺痒着他的肌肤，也许终于察觉到了他信息素的不稳定，那个呼吸加重了起来，他一面被这样的灼热呼吸弄得浑身发热，一面将电话拨了出去。

“小静？”

身上的人颤动了一下，他按住了对方的身体，继续对着电话那头说道。

“我的发情期到了，救我。”

接着他对着电话说出了这里的地址和房间号，随后挂断了。

“接下来。”

他说道，抚摸着身上人的金发，又从床头柜里取出了系在眼睛上的黑布，示意对方抬起头来，将布条覆盖在了对方的眼睑上，在脑后打了一个不松不紧的死结。

“你就只管上我就好了，不用管其它的，待会儿会过来的是真正的小静，所以无论我怎么喊小静你也不需要理我，听懂了吗？”

对方犹豫着，最终还是点了点头。

“乖孩子。”

他在对方的唇上吻了吻。

由于是情趣旅馆一样的地方，所以遮掩的布条也不算什么，设计得也较为舒适，他抬起胳膊让蒙住眼的对方缓缓脱下自己身上的衣物，在那过程中他的发情期欲潮更加猛烈了，不是那个人不行，他忍不住发出了难耐的呜咽，即使年轻小静温柔的吻落在他的颈间也无济于事。

他俯过身趴在枕头上，膝盖分开撑在床面上抬着腰，身后人的大掌在他的脊背上摸索着，抚过他的身体来到后穴入口处，一根手指轻轻地探了进去，但这回完全没有纾解的感觉，他忍着欲潮，发情期的煎熬让他无限渴望激烈的性爱，身后的人终于插进来了，拉着他的一只胳膊将他的身体往后扯去，将性器深深地顶进他的体内，他惊叫出声，但还不够，他的额头抵在枕面上，摩擦着，甚至张口去咬上面的布料，唾液濡湿了那一小块，可是依然不够，汗水从发尖上滴落下来，他被逼迫得几欲哭泣。

正在这时，那个人终于到来了，打开了门，看着里面的景象，默默地站在门口。

“小静……”

身后的人因为开门声而身形僵住了，直到他自己扭动腰肢才想起来继续动作，他扭头去看向门口，同时伸出了一只手抓向空气。

“救我，小静……我要你……”

喘息出来的热气能够模糊双眼似的，叫他看不清景象来，他能感觉到进入自己的那个身躯的迟疑，但他更需要来自门口人的爱抚，他抬着的那只手渐渐无力，快要落了下来，即将落下的那一刻被人握住，他一把将那个人扯到身边，让对方坐到床上来，从公司过来的对方身上还穿着一丝不苟的西装，他扒开黑色西装裤的裤带，解开拉链，浓郁的Alpha气息早在那人的一出现就几乎叫他疯狂了，现在更是叫他无法忍耐，他拉开内裤的边缘，让那根他所熟悉的半勃的性器弹跳出来，他们的欲望是相辅相成的，他张开口，迫不及待地含住了它。

身后还在被那个年轻的小静抽插着，顶入的节奏使他呼吸和呻吟都变得情欲满溢，为了防止咬到对方他先是浅浅地来回吞吐，用舌头在柱身上流连，他握着这根令他发狂的粗硬性器，抿紧唇吮吸着，对方的信息素令他不再那么焦躁，转而能更深地沉入到性事当中，这时他身后被插入的感官也瞬间明晰起来，他禁不住深重喘息，突如其来加深的刺激令他无所适从，像扭动腰挣脱从这样的欲潮里挣脱一小会儿，却又被当做是邀请而更激烈地被顶入进来，他含着泪水呜咽着，吞入那根性器，就在吐出的时候，忽然被上方的人按住后脑勺，往喉咙的更深处吞去，呕意从胸腹那里涌来，他极力忍了下去，深深地含着，用被压在下方的舌面移动，努力做出吞咽的收缩举动，他感到对方轻轻地颤了一下，身后的冲撞让他不得不用手撑在床面上以防上身的晃动影响口交，所幸年轻的小静动作一直都很温柔。他几乎都快不能呼吸了，所能吸入的那些空气又满是那个人的气息，他让自己的身体沉浮着，最后在对方止不住往他喉咙深处小幅度挺腰的动作中，腥浓的液体在他的口中喷射出来。他小声地咳着，默默地将那些液体尽数吞到肚子里去。

身体被前后夹击的愉悦感在对方射出的那一刻也进入了高潮，即使性器没有射出来，身体内部却不由得快要达到顶峰了，穴肉收缩着，紧紧吸附那根还在体内的性器，也快要来到高潮的年轻小静再也忍不住，往里面狠狠地冲撞了几下，让他的身体都禁不住扑倒在了身前人的腿上，趴在那根刚被自己含射过的性器旁，身体痉挛地被身后的人使力顶入，接受性器在体内的抖动，涌出的大量潮吹液体从他的穴口流出，滑落在了各处，他的腿根无力地抖动着，身体趴了下来，高强度的性爱令他喉咙发渴，却没有力气爬起身取水喝，就在他想自己是否会干渴至死的时候，身体却被面前的人扶起来，随后对方的唇覆盖了上来，给他的口中注入了刚含入口中的水，他渴求地在对方的唇舌间扫荡着，依依不舍地直到连对方的唾液也吞食干净才分开。接着又被喂了几次，不厌其烦地，扶着他喂着。

他翻过身来，以正面朝上的姿势继续被年轻的小静进入，在上一轮的性爱中小静因为迟疑而使得到达高潮的时间延长了，这回也许是适应了一些，要得心应手的多，在他的体内找准敏感点进攻着，晃动着他瘫软的腰。

他的上半身被平和岛揽在了怀里，头枕在平和岛厚实的胸膛上，平和岛灼热的指尖揉捏着他的乳尖，他从平和岛的脸色上依旧看不出什么名堂来，只知道也许平和岛的唇比平时抿得更紧，成了一条僵硬的直线，他一边呻吟着，一边抬起手去抚摸平和岛的脸庞，这个英俊的、长相体面的男人，加上家世雄厚和认真老实，不知是多少女人的梦中情人了，尽管有点笨，他从情欲中分出一点心神来想着，最后被年轻小静的攻势又拉回到欲潮中心，正在进入他的人将他的一条腿架在肩膀上，让他侧过身躺在平和岛的腿上，从而从侧面进攻起他的身体来，性器也在内壁上碾压着转了个角度，他难耐地抓住了平和岛衬衫的袖子，闭上了双眼。

在他闭上眼睛的同时，平和岛抚了抚他汗湿的黑发，而年轻牛郎的遮眼布也因为进入的动作最终滑落了下来，看见和自己长相相似的平和岛时，年轻小静的身体僵住了，折原正趴在那个成熟男人的膝盖上，将半张脸埋入黑色的布料间，仿佛在汲取着温暖，而平和岛丝毫没有管他的遮眼布有没有掉落，兀自轻抚着膝盖上的人的黑发，认真而小心翼翼。

年轻小静虽然还是动了起来，却满心有着莫名的悲伤，他放下了那条腿好让折原的姿势舒服一些，抬起折原的腰垫在自己跪着的双腿上，尽力使折原愉悦，因为他带来的体位变化使得那边的成熟男人也将折原扶起来更多地揽在怀里，并且握住折原的性器爱抚，折原背靠在那个人的身上，头枕在那人的肩头，偏头去蹭取那人脖颈肌肤的热度，眼睛却始终没有睁开，怕一睁开就暴露什么似的。他虽然被悲伤给填满了，能拥抱折原的情欲却连同这份难过一起，令他依旧在热度当中，他握住折原的腰，准备进行最后的冲刺。

折原喘息着，小声地呢喃着些什么。

“叫……叫我的名字……小静……”

这明显是对他所依赖着的那个人说的，那个人犹豫了一秒，随后用下巴轻蹭着他的黑发，声音低哑地唤道。

“临也。”

只是这么一句，折原便呜咽着射了出来，随后瘫软着身体，任由年轻的小静挺入进出，并在那之后也达到高潮。

年轻的小静从来不知道性爱这么令人难过，也不知道即使情热使他们几乎被汗水浸透全身，却依旧有一些难以汲取的温暖。他退了出来，时间已经快到了，他想说些什么，但看到那个成熟的“自己”抱住了似乎陷入短暂昏迷的折原，如同一头试图守住什么的困兽，他便也跟着沉默了。他拽开脖子上的黑布，穿起衣服，拿着没有系上的黑色领结，打开门走了出去。

门在身后关上的同时，他预感到自己短暂的暗恋也宣告终结。

 

>>>>>

折原从昏迷中醒来，以为自己身处另一个梦境。

在这个梦境里，他拽住揽住自己的、上方的小静，吻了上去，随后开玩笑地问道。

“苦吗？”

“是甜的。”

对方笃定地回道。

他们再次吻在了一起，轻柔的、互相追逐的吻。

“为什么要选那个人？”

对方忽然问道。

他还想问呢，所以他也不知道答案。

这场婚姻已经到了不得不结束的时候，尽管似乎从未真正开始过，他由衷地想道。

“我说过我会照顾你一生。”

那个人说道，似乎是看穿了他此刻的想法，并在他说话之前继续说了下去。

“是希望你也能说出同样的话，照顾我的一生。”

他讶然，隔阂在他们之间太深了，以至于他也早已忽略了对方的某些想法，直到那些深壑使他们再也无法站在一起，看不清对方的样貌。

平和岛不是因为歉意才同他维持婚姻，是在等待他同等程度的诺言。他们最初的那起事件并非无理可循，因为他们在最初之前，就已经纠缠住了彼此。

为什么他到现在才肯想通这些呢，但要是一开始就明白，他恐怕也不会轻易就服从其他人定下的命令吧，就如同他讨厌那对家族的戒指，所以结果都是一样的。

以至于都会演变成现在这样的结局。

“我们分开吧。”

对方说道，却比从前更加亲昵地吻着他的额头，他的脸颊，他的唇。

他蜷着身体，缩在对方怀里，抬头回应着那些吻，点了点头。

然而标记不会消失，他的身体依旧要靠昂贵的检查和药物来维持，在他被这副躯体拖垮之前，他认为这个守信的男人也许会带上新的、可能选得不那么聪明昂贵的戒指来找他的。

如果没有，那他也没什么好留恋的了。

 

>>>>>

年轻的牛郎先生在失去了那个客人之后依旧过着和从前一样的生活，即使无法忘怀也无可奈何，他还有自己的麻烦要解决。不过，当他被告知自己的家庭困境被解决、而他不需要再当牛郎，已经是一周以后的事了。

等到他听说平和岛家族继承人自离婚之后终于复婚的消息，又已经是一年以后的事了。

 

END


End file.
